magifandomcom-20200222-history
Doron
|kanji = ドロン |romaji = Doron |age = 25, 26, 27, 28 (currently) |gender = Male |height = 178 cm (5'10") |weight = 60 kg (132 lbs) |family = Myers (sister) |allies = Matal Mogamett |enemies = Aladdin Sphintus Carmen Titus Alexius |occupation = Magician First Class Magician |affiliation = Magnostadt Parthevia Empire (former) |manga = Night 156 |anime = Episode 39 |japanese = Takuya Matsumoto}} Doron (ドロン, Doron) is a High-Class Magician of Magnostadt and the Magnostadt Academy. Appearance Doron is a very thin man with purple hair that covers his amber eyes, and sharp teeth. He wears a black hooded cape with shoulder plates that have a floral pattern. He also wears bandages over his shoulders and chest, two pairs of pants with suspenders and metal boots like his sister wears. He wears a spiked collar around his neck, connected by a chain to a navel piercing. He also carries a whip that he uses his magic with. Personality Doron is a cruel person. He will kill anyone who deviates the ways of Magnostadt. He also sees people who aren't Magicians as just livestock. History Nothing is known about Doron's history except that he, along with his sister, came to Magnostadt from the Parthevia Empire. Plot Magnostadt Arc Doron enters the 5th Level Authorization District with the rest of the Magician's patrol. When Marga collapses in front of him, he decides to throw her away. When the residents plead for him to spare her, he throws her into the hole and tells them that they are just livestock.Night 156, Pages 11-19 When Titus saves Marga, Doron asks him why he is in the 5th District.Night 157, Page 1 When Titus Alexius tries to free the people, Doron activates his Magic and attacks Titus, Aladdin and Sphintus Carmen. After wounding Titus, he then gathers residents and tosses them into the hole. He asks Aladdin what he plans to do by making an enemy out of them. When Myers shows up, he stops and bows to her, telling her that he has stepped out of his authority. Night 157 After the matter is settled, Doron takes Aladdin to Matal Mogamett. When Aladdin doesn't deny anything of the accusations against himself, Doron gets mad but Mogamett calms him down and dismisses him.Night 158, Pages 1-6 Days later, when Mogamett informs everyone that they are going to war with the Reim Empire, his sister grabs his hand.Night 166, Page 10 Some time later, Doron and the other magicians attend a meeting where Mogamett tells them why they must win, and cheers at the end.Night 167, Pages 14-15 When Scheherazade gives an ultimatum to Magnostadt, Doron is listening her, alongside the other magicians. When the war begins, he appears with some other magicians, and attacks the Reim's Army with his magic. He watches with a smile how his sister appears and attacks the enemy.Night 168 Doron looks at Aladdin when the boy sweeps Reim's Army and tells them to return to their country. Doron has some injuries.Night 175, Page 15 When Sphintus heals Myers' injuries, Doron says that he owes Sphintus one. He is completely terrified when Muu Alexius enters in his Full Djinn Equip and destroys everything he touches, including the magic barriers.Night 173, Pages 2, 7, 14 He is later seen with Myers, both of them are tired and injured, watching the dark sky during the fight against the Medium.Night 194, Page 4 Abilities Life Magic.png|Doron's Life Magic Magic Doron is a Magician, and a particularly strong one, as he is one of the High level Magicians at the Magnostadt Academy. He seems to be specialized in Life Magic making him a "Purple Magician". Borg :This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Its strength, however, depends on the person. Wand His wand appears as a whip. The handle appears to be made out of leather but the rope like section is made out of plants. When Life Magic is used, it transforms into monsters to attack. Life Magic He uses this Magic in a similar manner to Myers in that he creates this Magic through a whip. With it he creates monsters to do his bidding. Battles/Events Relationships Myers Doron is Myers' younger brother and he seems to respect her very much. Trivia *Doron (דורון) is a Hebrew name meaning Gift. *Doron bears a resemblance to Belphegor, an antagonist from the manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magician Category:Magnostadt Category:Magnostadt Academy Category:Parthevia Empire